


Christmas Gifts

by Lafaiette



Series: Spideypool Secret Santa 2013 [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Dorks doing Christmas shopping, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t give that to Aunt May for Christmas.” he says grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and dragging him over a more simple and less pretentious aisle. “She would <i>faint</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

“No.”  
“Why not, baby boy?! It’s the best nightgown in the whole city! Look at the details, the exquisite silk, the…”  
“Wade, it’s _transparent_.”

The merc looks dumbfounded and shocked, as if Peter just said the most obvious stupid thing in all the billions of parallel worlds.

“Well, duh!” he exclaims raising his arms. “Of course it is! That’s why I chose it!”

Peter glares at him, placing the sexy nightgown back in its shelf and ignoring it completely.

“You can’t give that to Aunt May for Christmas.” he says grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and dragging him over a more simple and less pretentious aisle. “She would _faint_.”

“Then what am I supposed to give her?” Wade pouts and he grimaces when they arrive in front of cute and pastels-colored dresses for old ladies. “Petey, no, this is horrible, it’s my worst nightmare and I’m sure poor Miss May would love something different for once!”

“I won’t let you give my Aunt a porno diva nightgown!” Peter retorts indignantly, blushing adorably just thinking about that mental image. “You’ll have to come up with something different or just give her a nice dress like these!”

Wade pouts as the little child he is and spends the next long hour examining every dress, every skirt, every plain shirt. Peter follow him, making sure he doesn’t try to buy another inappropriate piece of clothing. But Wade is extremely disappointed, almost disgusted, and when they leave the shopping center there is a big frown on the scarred man’s face and an amused smile on Peter’s lips.

“That woman deserves that nightgown, Petey.” Wade mumbles as they head back home, bodies pressed together to fight the cold winter air. “She would rock in that! How can you be such a cruel nephew?”

“Wade, if you keep insisting on this I’m gonna throw your present away.” Peter snorts elbowing him. “And it would be a pity, since I spent _days_ looking for the best thing and it’s already wrapped up in a beautiful red and black paper.”

“This is blackmail.” Wade whines, but his eyes are bright with joy and excitement and Peter can almost see comic-like thought balloons above his head.

“Don’t try guessing what it is.” Peter smiles. “Patience, my dear.” He squeezes his hand, moved by his child-like surprise.

“You know I’m not good at that.” Wade says lowering his voice and nuzzling the younger man’s cheek. “In fact we should hurry, Peter… I fear all this chilly air may give you a bad cold.”

“And you want to tuck me in bed, huh?” Peter replies with an equally lascivious look, kissing the scarred chin.

“Uh, close enough. I prefer the word with the ‘f’ in it, honey…”

Wade has an epiphany few hours later, after he has shown Peter his version of “tucking” in bed. The young man is lightly snoring cuddled next to him, legs tangled together, and Wade manages with no little difficulty to get up without waking him up.

It’s not too late and malls and stores are still open; if he hurries, he should be able to find what his mind has just suggested him.

He’s already giggling and bouncing on the spot and before going out he blows a kiss to Peter, who keeps sleeping with his arms wrapped around Wade’s pillow.

Few days later, when Peter suggests they should really keep looking for a present for Aunt May, Wade smiles smugly and goes get an elegant white and red package with a big intricate ribbon on it.

Peter arches his brows, surprise written all over his face – and maybe sadness too.

“Oh, you bought it already.” he mumbles trying not to show his disappointment. He can’t help the pout forming on his face, though, so he admits with a mumble: “I could have helped you…”

“No need!” Wade exclaims and he starts laughing when Peter sulks more. “Don’t be like that, baby boy! I bought a wonderful gift, trust me! No sexy nightgown – though I insist she would _adore_ it -, no silly things… a proper Christmas gift!”

“It’s not that!” Peter mumbles touching absentmindedly the big red ribbon. “We could have gone shopping together.”

“It’s a surprise for you too.” Wade admits putting an arm around Peter’s lithe shoulders and kissing his head as his boyfriend examines the package. Peter immediately looks at him, surprised for the second time. Wade blushes under his gaze, shuffling his feet uncomfortably on the floor.

“I mean… I already bought your present, but this also counts … it’s, umh…” Words fail him and Peter realizes it’s something important, something he really wants to do right.

So he forgets his “boyfriend-disappointment-because-you-could-have-told-me” and smiles at the scarred man, whose blush deepens.

“…What?”

“Thanks then.” Peter answers kissing him and giving him back the package. “I can’t wait for Aunt May to open it.”

“You should wait for your first present too.” Wade grins and the light in his eyes tells Peter it must be something sweet and… special at the same time.

‘Oh God.’ he thinks smiling fondly as Wade goes hiding his present again. ‘I hope it’s not something completely Mature rated.’ His eyes widen when he realizes he has just used a common term for fanfics on the Internet.

‘I should really tell Wade to stop sending me those stories …’

On Christmas day, they are at Aunt May’s house. There is the warm smell of cookies in the air, the walls are decorated with lights and mistletoe (Peter and Wade kissed simultaneously the old woman on her cheeks, making her giggle) and food is waiting for them on the Christmas-themed tablecloth.

They are sitting around the small Christmas tree in the dining room and Aunt May is finally opening Wade’s present. Peter’s is resting near her feet, a warm and elegant pair of gloves for the winter.

“My, my, what is this beautiful package? Wade, dear, you shouldn’t have spent too much!”

“Don’t worry about that, Miss May.”

Peter is sitting on the edge of his chair too, eyes glued to the paper that is being slowly removed by Aunt May’s small fingers. When she lifts the top of the box, Peter is practically leaning forward, while Wade sits tense and thrilled, almost not daring to look at her reaction.

“Oh dear!”

Aunt May brings a hand to her mouth and Peter is _dying_ to know what’s in the box, but he waits for the old woman to pick up the object inside and show it to them.

It’s a silver frame with a photo of Peter and Wade in it.

Peter recognizes it: he took it one day they went to the park together. Wade accepted to be in a photo – despite some initial difficulties – and they have been keeping it in their house until now.

Aunt May looks genuinely moved – are those tears in her eyes? – and she gets up to hug Wade with all her strength.

“Oh, Wade, it’s such a beautiful present!” She pulls away to cup his cheeks, smiling fondly, and Wade avoids her eyes shyly, trying not to smile goofily too much.

“Well, you always say you don’t have pictures of me in the house and I thought I could give you one… with Peter in it, so it won’t be too awkward and ugly… _ouch!_ ”

“Stop using that word to refer about yourself, young man!” Aunt May exclaims with a sweet but determined smile. She pinches his cheek again, but with gentleness, careful of the most painful-looking scars. “Let me go put this somewhere nice now.”

She cheerfully leaves the room and she looks almost ten years younger, cheeks red and eyes bright with joy.

Peter slowly gets up to sit on Wade’s lap and the scarred man’s smile grows so much it splits his face in half.

“What?”

“You” Peter starts peppering his face with kisses “are an adorable dork.”

“So you liked it?” Wade’s grin is smug and proud as he wraps his arms around Peter’s body.

“It’s really the best. Thank you.” Peter gives him a last kiss on the lips and adds: “But we should take another picture at the park soon! And one at that café near The Daily Bugle and one on that rooftop next to our apartment where you can admire the whole city!”

“Wow, wow, easy there!” Wade laughs as his blush comes back. “I’m currently not available to offer my model skills due to Christmas holiday, baby boy.”

“Then after Christmas?” Peter suggests with hope and Wade can’t fight his doe-like eyes and sweet smile.

“After Christmas.” he caves in. Peter thanks him with another kiss and Wade changes topic hoping his blush will finally go away.

“Why don’t you open my present? Especially now that Miss May isn’t here…”

“Oh God, you bought me a sex toy, didn’t you?” Peter groans, but he’s also smiling, feeling happiness bubbling inside him. There is his and Aunt May’s present for Wade under the tree too; he takes the three boxes, giving the red and black one and the white one to his boyfriend and examining carefully the one Wade brought for him.

“Should I be worried?” he asks pulling away the paper as Wade does the same with the white box.

“Of course.”

“Can it explode?”

“Nope. Hey, I’m not that stupid!”

Peter laughs, but his laughter dies soon when he finally sees what’s inside the box.

It’s a beautiful camera wrapped up in a beautiful cloth.

“Wade, it’s…”

“Ohhhh, Petey, look at this awesome wristwatch! It’s _great_!”

Peter slowly caresses the camera as if it’s a beautiful and cute puppy, a stupid goofy smile on his lips, heart beating fast with love for Wade, who actually put so much thought into these wonderful presents. He shyly raises his eyes to look at his reaction opening his gift – hoping he will like it.

He sighs relieved, because Wade really is on cloud nine right now.

“It’s a raincoat!” he giggles happily immediately getting up and admiring the soft fabric. “Peter, it’s really a _raincoat!_ ”

“I knew you wanted one and this one looked very warm and nice and I hope the size is right, but you can change it if you want and…” Peter starts babbling and talking too fast as he usually does when he feels shy or embarrassed, but Wade cuts him off with a kiss and a tight hug.

“It’s perfect. Thanks.” Wade softly says and Peter exclaims happily and a bit worried: “Yours is perfect too! This camera is so cool, Wade, but you shouldn’t have, it looks so expensive! God, it’s even wrapped in… in… is this silk?”

He slowly pulls out the box the strange white cloth and his eyes widen with sudden realization.

“Wade.”

“Yes?”

“It’s the transparent nightgown.”

“I’m sure it will look fantastic on you too, baby boy. Your butt is magnificent.”

Aunt May comes back to save Wade from an epic pillow fight just in time, announcing excitedly where she put the silver frame.

“In the bedroom, right next to Ben’s photo!”

“Later at home” Peter whispers in Wade’s ear as they head to the bedroom to admire the two pictures “we will use the camera you gave to me, okay?”

“… With the nightgown?”

“With the nightgown.”

Wade pretends to be choking down a sob.

“Thank you, Santa Claus!”


End file.
